Twisted Designs
by PadawanLilia
Summary: The Sequel to Renegade Rescue, also one of my sister's stories. Amarav is on her way to her home planet after a cease-fire treaty has been agreed upon by both galaxies. She receives a call from her parents on another planet, that, while their planet recovers from the war, they are all to stay on that other planet.
1. Chapter One: To Asgard We Go

_**Twisted Designs**_

 _by Jane Pinegrove_

 **Prologue**

CoCaptain Janice stared at the blank screen with an expression as if she had just seen her sister the Captain kiss a shark. "Oh boy."

Just minutes before, Janice had sent half the crew members (including her sisters Amarav, the Captain, and Rosalee, the Junior CoCaptain) to go get some rest after the long and tiring day prior. The only remaining crew members were Trevor, Andrea, and Sophia, to kind of keep an eye on everything. They were now traveling back to Delta Centauri; after all that searching, they finally had what they were looking for. So it was back to their home planet they were going.

Well, not their home planet; the sisters were actually born on a neighboring planet, Farlovelle, of which their parents were king and queen. But when war broke out between Enstacia and Farlovelle over Sean Underwood's disappointment of having been denied Amarav as wife, the sisters escaped to Delta Centauri and lived there from the time Janice was 14 and Amarav was 15 until they were 17 and 18, respectively. (Rosalee stayed behind in hiding with her mother, as she was too young at that time to have easily stayed with her sisters)

So, Janice was hanging about in the Captain's chair, when she suddenly received an encrypted transmission from an unspecified location. She rerouted the call to her personal handheld screen, as it may have been too confidential to share with the other crew present.

Holding the foot-long device in both her petite hands, she tapped the screen to receive the call.

"Janie?"

She was stunned. No one ever called her that except one person.

"Is it really you, Janie?" asked the gravely beautiful voice, no older than 30.

"Yes, mother, it's me," she whispered, almost tearing up at the sight.

"We finally came to a truce with HIS parents."

Janice looked stunned. "Can we come home now?"

Her mother hesitated. "Of course you can, sweetheart, but right now our planet is really exhausted from the long war."

"By 'exhausted' do you mean destroyed?" asked Janie curiously.

"Very much so, dear," her mother answered gravely. "I and your father are right now on another planet. We are planning to make an alliance with them, as they were very kind to us during the war, and have your sister marry the prince."

Janice suddenly became very alert. She inwardly growled within herself. No one should EVER touch her sister, not even by political marriage. But if it had to be so...

"Alright, then, if it has to be so, I will reroute our ship towards that planet. Mother, if I may, what planet, exactly, is this?"

"Asgard."

 _ **Twisted Designs (formerly Tricked by the Traitor)**_

 _by Jane Pinegrove_

 **Chapter Index**

One: To Asgard We Go

Two: My Name is Amarav

Three: Invited Over for Dinner

Four: A Strange Turn

Five: Suspicions Arise

Six: Awestruck and Lovestruck

Seven: Spies and a Betrayal

Eight: Topsy-Turvy Upside-Down

Nine: Finale

Ten: Wrap-up

 **Chapter One: To Asgard We Go**

"Goodbye, mother."

The call ended.

CoCaptain Janice stared at the blank screen with an expression as if she had just seen her sister the Captain kiss a shark. "Oh boy."

She was almost afraid to do anything; set the ship's coordinates, tell anyone about the message, go anywhere in the ship, or even stand up, for that matter. She was just miserably frozen in place.

It was not until Sophia spoke up that she even jerked out of her prison of deep thought. "So, Janice, what was _that_?"

Janice hesitated. A long time. Too long. Finally, she said quietly, "Mother called. She said they've made peace and we can go home now."

Amarav was sleeping peacefully in her Captain's room, when suddenly an excited young voice over the intercom said, "Amarav! Captain Amarav! Your parents are at peace with Enstacia! We can go home now, Captain!"

It was Sophia. What a way to wake up.

Amarav jumped up out of bed. She ran out of her room and all the way to the main deck of the ship. "Janice, Janice, did you hear? Our parents have made peace with Enstacia!"

Janice didn't turn around for several seconds.

"Janice? Are you paying attention? I said our parents made peace with Enstacia! We can go home now!"

Janice finally turned around. "Yeah, it's just great, right!" she said with obviously forced, fake enthusiasm.

Amarav frowned. "Sis, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

Janice clenched her teeth. "We can't go home."''"

"What? But Sophia said—"

"We're going to Asgard, Amanda! Our parents are living on Asgard now!"

"What's so bad about that?"

Janice hesitated, and sighed. "They want you to marry the prince of the planet! _That's_ what's so wrong! So— not right!"

Amarav blinked. "Well, if Father says I can—"

"Our father can't decide..." Janice began to say, but then realized there were other ears listening to their conversation.

"Approaching Asgard, Captain," informed Trevor. "May we slow down to one-fourth lightspeed?"''"

"Yes, please," answered Amarav. She stepped out of the room.

Heimdall scrunched his pensive expression. He now knew Janice did not want her sister to be married.

And he was sure of what he should do.

Avoid involvement.

"So, Lacy, you contacted Amarav?" asked King Demetrius of Farlovelle.

"Yes, honey, but it was Janice who answered my call."

Demetrius paused, then looked disappointed. "You know, I've always known our second daughter to be against anything to do with romance, am I right?"''"

Lacy smiled. "She didn't seem particularly enthusiastic, I know that much."

"But don't you think, then, that Janice might do everything in her power to prevent Amarav from—"

"No, dear, Janie would never do such a thing! She's as loyal to us and our family as Fido was to you during the war."

The king of Farlovelle suddenly looked very moved within himself at the mention of his deceased war-horse, who served him "faithfully," as his name meant, from the time he was a young prince until the end of the war with Enstacia. He shifted uncomfortably in his golden throne.

The queen was still smiling that beautiful, kind smile of hers. "Dear, don't be so upset. He was just a good pet, not a son."

Demetrius then looked graver. "If only we even had a son..."

The doors to their throne room suddenly opened.

"King Demetrius, Queen Lacy," addressed Loki with a polite bow, "If I may ask, where is my father?"

King Demetrius never changed his expression, but Queen Lacy smiled kindly once more. "Why, Loki, I do not know!" she said.

"He was here only an hour ago," said Loki a little disappointedly.

The queen continued to radiate smiles. "Well, I'm sorry, son, but neither of us have seen him since the conference this morning."

Loki seemed to ponder this statement as he furrowed his brows and rubbed his lips, reflectively.

King Demetrius then spoke. "How do you feel about your brother, Loki?"

"How is he?" added Queen Lacy.

Loki smiled back at her. "Why, he's preparing for his coronation next year. I sure am proud of him, really."

Lacy was unsure of this, but she thought she could sense some tension behind the statement.

Loki stared off elsewhere as if he was in another realm. "However, he is a little anxious about the wedding as well. Not sure if he'll like the girl, I guess."

King Demetrius continued to frown. "Our daughter."

"Yes, that's what I meant," corrected Loki.

A tense pause resulted in Loki smiling too widely at the parents than was actually fitting for the situation, before stepping silently out of the room.

The queen smiled slightly at Demetrius as the great door closed.

"He seemed nice."

King Demetrius just frowned seriously.


	2. Chapter Two: My Name is Amarav

**Chapter Two: My Name is Amarav**

Amarav looked dreamily out at the Rainbow bridge through the massive window in her room. It was the characteristic item which set her room apart from Janice's.

"We're here, Captain," Trevor's voice informed over the intercom.

They landed with finesse, unlike another infamous ship called the Rockhopper. Descending gracefully upon the Rainbow bridge, several Asgardians came out to meet them, including a representative of Farlovelle.

Janice exited first, her sisters Rosalee and Amarav following her like little ducks in a row. Behind Amarav was the ship's trusted consultant, a mature man named Blake Letson.

Janice first approached the Farlovellian representative.

"It's good to see you again, Princess," he greeted.

Janice's eyes widened. She hadn't been called that since they'd left Farlovelle.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miles. And you are?" she asked the Asgardians.

"I am Carrie," said the first, a friendly looking girl no older than 20. "I'm assigned as your sister's personal assistant by order of the royal family."

"I'm Julie," said the second, an older lady, "I'm assigned to Rosalee by the same."

"And I'm Lady Sif," said the third. "Welcome to Asgard, Farlovellians. I am to direct you to Odin's palace."

Janice looked a bit exhausted and overwhelmed. "Okay, do your job."

She looked at her feet and sighed before following the others.

"Your daughters are here, O King of Farlovelle," announced a servant to the King and Queen Lacy.

"Thank you, servant," said Lacy kindly.

The servant left and Lacy turned to her husband.

"Shouldn't we go out to see them?" she asked anxiously.

Demetrius blinked, unwilling to turn toward her. "You may go, if you wish," he answered.

Queen Lacy automatically rose from her silver throne and strode briskly out of their throne room.

Lady Sif led the three sisters into the palace. The first thing Janice noticed was that it was... big.

The first thing Rosalee noticed was her mother running toward her.

The first thing Amarav noticed was a princey guy standing nearby.

"Rosie! My baby! You're here!" Lacy exclaimed as she hugged her child.

"I'm not a baby," she complained.

Janice suddenly noticed Amarav looking funny at the prince standing nearby. So she eyed him suspiciously. "Mother, is that the guy who's supposed to marry my sister?" she said quietly.

She indicated Thor.

"Why, yes, sweetie, he is," she replied, finally letting go of the Junior CoCaptain.

Janice eyed him extremely critically, which Thor quickly noticed, and smiled widely (almost as widely as if she'd just asked him to smile for a picture), causing Janice to get big eyes and quickly turn away.

Sif chuckled.

Amarav approached Thor. "Hello, um..."

"Thor," he said, smiling cordially.

An awkward pause followed.

"Thor," she repeated, "I'm Amarav, your, um..."

"Betrothed wife?" he said, in a questioning fashion.

"I guess..."

Queen Lacy noted the awkwardness of the situation and quickly intervened. "Amarav, my dear, this is Thor, the son of Odin, the prince of Asgard. He is to marry you before his coronation next year."

"Soon?" asked Janice, extremely disgruntled.

Queen Lacy, not smiling, answered hesitantly, "As time permits."

Odin entered the room.

All the sisters noticed he was royalty and bowed respectfully.

"My future daughters, please be welcome here," he said kindly. "May your hearts be filled with joy during your time in my kingdom."

Janice looked extremely uninterested.

Odin didn't notice, but was focused on Amarav. "This is your firstborn?" he asked Lacy.

"Yes, your Majesty," she answered, smiling first at her daughter and then at Odin.

Thor looked a little uncomfortably nervous when his father turned to him.

"Thor, my son, you must take care of this girl," he said seriously.

"I—" he started to say, when Loki rushed into the room speaking loudly.

"Father, there you are! I've been looking all over the palace for—"

He halted his intrusive walk when he saw Amarav, standing next to Thor, and the other people standing around looking at him with half-surprised and awkward expressions.

"Um... my apologies, if I was a little... untimely—"

"No, Loki, that's just fine," interrupted his father. "This is the girl that's to be married to your brother."

Loki smiled at Amarav. He stepped toward her and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Loki."

Amarav smiled back. "Pleased to meet you as well, Loki," she responded, with grace, earning an adoring smile from him, "My name is Amarav."


	3. Chapter Three: Invited Over for Dinner

**Chapter Three: Invited Over for Dinner**

That night, Odin invited them to his table. The sisters were seated as if they were important royalty, as they were princesses of Farlovelle. Amarav was seated in the best place of honor; and they were all three seated according to age.

Janice looked across the table. On one end was some important official; next to him was Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun, the warriors three, next to Hogun was Loki, directly in front of herself was Thor, whom she was eyeing suspiciously, and at the other end of the table was Odin.

On Janice's left was her elder sister Amarav, directly across from Loki, on her right side was her sister Rosie, next to her Lady Sif; past Amarav were their parents, Lacy, and Demetrius, and at the other end of the table was Odin's wife, Frigga.

They were all eating quietly when Odin began a conversation. "So, Thor, how are you and Amarav getting along?"

Thor looked over at Amarav. Janice looked momentarily upset at Thor. Loki looked hopefully over at Amarav. Thor answered with a nonchalant "Fine."

Odin then turned to Amarav. Her mother was beaming at her. "And Amarav, how are you feeling about my son?"

"Which one?" she asked, honestly.

Loki laughed, unable to contain himself.

Odin blinked.

Amarav's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what she just said. "Oh, Thor. Um, he's nice."

Lacy was still smiling at her daughter. "She's still getting used to him," she interceded.

Odin smiled kindly. "Tonight, you two should spend some time together."

Loki stopped playing with his fork and looked up at Odin. "Um, Father..."

Amarav turned to Loki expectantly.

Thor looked surprised at Loki.

Janice looked angrily at Thor.

Rosie happily stuffed cornbread in her mouth.

"Yes, Loki?" Odin answered.

Loki looked a little nervous to have all eyes on him. "Uhhh... may I be excused?"

Odin frowned. "Yes, you may."

Loki got up and exited the room quietly.

Amarav looked a little concerned, then uncomfortable. "Um, may I be excused too?"

There was an awkward silence, during which Janice's eyebrows raised, Thor muttered a soft "What?", Odin looked a little suspicious, and the fork clacked against Rosie's teeth as she took a large bite of turkey.

"Of course you may, sweetie," said Frigga quickly, smiling uncomfortably at Odin.

Odin frowned.

Amarav quickly got up and left the room, making no effort to be quiet.

Everyone stopped eating for a moment, with the exception of the eight year old.

"Loki, wait, what's wrong? Why are you leaving?! Loki? Where are you?" called Amarav, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Loki was behind a wall, leaning against it, with his head dipped and rested on one hand. When he heard Amarav's voice, he quickly perked up, then looked toward her direction as she came around the corner, but as she did so he quickly made himself invisible and darted away.

She could hear his footsteps. "Loki, what's wrong? Why are you running away from me?"

Loki halted his walk, spun around and walked toward her. She could sense this, and started to get fidgety as he approached. As soon as she felt him standing right in front of her, he appeared.

She almost cried out, but Loki quickly pressed his hand to her mouth.

"Please don't do that," he said, a touch of annoyance running through the melancholy tone of his voice.

She looked very shocked, but she nodded vehemently.

He removed his hand slowly. Amarav let out a sigh.

"Why are you following me?" he asked softly.

"Because I want to know why you left."

Amarav looked slightly sour.

Loki swallowed. "I left because I didn't want to stay."

She now looked even more sour. "I'm not _that_ stupid, your Majesty," she said sharply.

Loki laughed lightly, though it didn't help to relieve the tension.

Amarav's expression didn't waver. She stood facing him, eye to eye (even though he was about six inches taller) and never once backed off.

Loki smiled at Amarav.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?!"

They both turned toward the voice. It was Janice, with an expression matching the words she had just spoken. Loki smiled smartly at her, and said, "Amarav was just asking me if she could marry me instead."

Amarav's eyes bulged and she blushed furiously.

Janice looked incensed. "How _dare_ you say such arrogant, foolish, pig-headed words!"

"What is going on here!" exclaimed Queen Lacy, walking into the room. "My daughter, why do you speak so disrespectfully to the prince of Asgard?!"

"Because he— Amarav— they both—!"

"Enough of this nonsense, my dear! Loki has had enough of your foolish talk!"

Loki smiled arrogantly and smoothed his overcoat.

Amarav had a pained smile at him, as if to say, "You're hopeless."

If looks could kill, Janice would have been standing savagely over Loki's dead body.

"Come, Janice. I'm very sorry for this... unorthodox interruption, my prince," said Lacy apologetically.

"Oh, it's no big deal, your Highness, none at all, really," he said, over-formally.

Lacy glared at Janice and ushered her out of the room, Janice giving Loki one last "I've got my eyes on you" signal before they disappeared around the corner.

"So," said Loki, turning from the last place Janice stood, "where were we?"

"You were in the middle of _not_ telling me why you left the dinner table," said Amarav smart-aleckly.

Loki sniffed, half-smiling. "Right."

He suddenly turned them both invisible to normal eyes, Amarav noticed, as Thor walked around the corner calling her name confusedly, and continuing to do so, louder, even after he looked right at them.

"Follow me," said Loki mischievously, and turning away from his brother to walk toward a door.

Amarav looked back at Thor's desperate state before she turned to follow Loki.

"Amarav? Where have you gone?! Father, Amarav and Loki are gone!" he called back in a confounded state.

Odin then approached his elder son. "No, my son, they are not gone."


	4. Chapter Four: A Strange Turn

**Chapter Four: A Strange Turn**

Amarav and Loki stood next to each other on the balcony of Loki's bedroom, speaking to each other in quiet voices as they looked out over the kingdom of Asgard.

"So you've lived in Asgard all your life?" asked Amarav.

Loki continued to smile out at the landscape. "Yes, as long as I can remember."

"Have you ever done any traveling? You know, get out of the house awhile, hit some famous landmarks, you know... ever done that?"

Loki chuckled, then blinked. "No, I don't believe I'm much of a tourist. But Thor and I," he continued, turning toward the 18-year-old, "we've had some pretty grand adventures ourselves."

They continued conversationalizing for quite some time. Then the conversation took a strange turn when Amarav asked, "You know, Loki, if you ever had a... a son, what would you name him?"

Loki smiled out into the darkness, then turned toward Amarav after the first few words. "Well, I had this idea, that if you can name your kid, anything you want, then you should name him something... something cute, like Jeffie."

"Jeffie." Amarav smiled as she said this. "That _is_ a cute name."

"Of course it is."

They both turned from their gaze-lock back toward the world.

"So, I'm going to have to marry your brother," she said distastefully.

Loki, still smiling, ducked his head back and forth as he replied "Probably, yes."

Amarav looked a little anxious. "Won't you... do anything about it?"

Loki turned to her once more, with an honest, straight face. "I might."

He nodded to himself as he spoke this.

There was another sweet moment of silence, before Amarav broke it with a large yawn. "Well, it's getting late," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I hope your dad has nice bedrooms."

Loki laughed again. "Yes, he does, indeed."

Loki led her back through the palace and to her room's door. "Goodnight," he said softly.

"Goodnight," she answered, in the same manner, but in a sweeter tone.

Loki thought his heart missed a beat when she leaned in close to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled widely at her, then vanished completely before walking away.

Amarav turned from the place he last stood and smiled at her door.

Frigga paced back and forth on a balcony elsewhere in the palace.

"The girl seems to have taken a liking to our younger son, Loki," she mused aloud.

Odin looked disappointed. "It must not be done so, to marry off the younger before the firstborn."

The queen of Asgard had a compassionate frown. "But Odin, don't you value the girl's happiness as well?"

Odin frowned sternly. "I said it must not be done so! And besides, this year is to be for Thor, not Loki. It was planned for our firstborn!"

He marched out of the room.

Loki immediately revealed himself, looking slightly upset. "Mother?"

"Loki!" she cried, half-surprised. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Dear, he is only thinking about the good of Asgard," she consoled, releasing her son.

Loki seemed to gain an evil look in his eye as he replied with a determined, "So be it," before parading out of the room in astounding similarity to that of his father's march.

Thor searched desperately around for Amarav. He hadn't given up his pursuit from the first moment.

"Amarav? Amarav, please! I need to speak with you!" he called, treading through each hallway. He suddenly walked past her door, then halted and backed up. On the door read a sign, obviously recently put there, saying, "No one is allowed in here unless they have been given express permission from the Captain. —The Captain"

Thor observed this, chuckled quietly to himself, then tapped on the door.

"Who authorized you to come into this room?" came Amarav's best stern voice.

Thor smiled. "The Captain," he replied.

There was a slight pause, then a ruffle of paper. "Nope, sorry, the Captain hasn't authorized you to enter this particular room. Access is denied."

Thor frowned. "I need to talk to you, Amarav."

"About what?"

"I need to talk to you about... something important."

There was a longer pause, then the door creaked open a little. "What do you want?" she asked with great annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," he said sincerely, "my father can sometimes be a little..."

"Forceful?" complemented Amarav.

"Um, yes, I guess so."

Another pause. Amarav looked a little glum. "Alright, you can come in," she finally said, "but don't expect to stay for long. I'm tired."

Amarav let out a large half-faked yawn as she allowed Thor to enter.

"Alright," agreed Thor.

He stepped on a blank piece of paper as he walked in.

They sat around and chatted for awhile about normal ideas, nothing awkward or unusual. Amarav finally concluded that Loki's brother was, well, a good kid at least. The time came for them both to say goodnight, so they did so, and Thor exited the room, only to run right into Janice, who appeared beyond displeased.

"So, Mr. Princey Guy, what was THAT all about?" she asked as if she had really caught them doing something.

Thor's face fell, innocently. "Why, princess, I don't know what you mean. We—"

"Don't you play innocent with me!" she spoke abruptly. "What was it that you were _really_ intending to do to my sister?! Hunh?!"

Thor looked defenseless. "I swear to you, I mean her no harm."

"Yeah right," she muttered, then said in a menacing tone: "Then leave this hallway, and don't dare come back here again until I'm dead!"

Janice stomped down the hallway, into her room, and slammed the door.

Thor turned sullenly away and left the hallway.


	5. Chapter Five: Suspicions Arise

**Chapter Five: Suspicions Arise**

In the morning, Carrie's voice infiltrating the room awakened Amarav.

"Breakfast time, my princess," she called through the door.

Amarav sluggishly pulled herself up and walked to the dining table.

Everyone was seated as usual. Amarav was actually the last one to sit down before the King of Asgard himself.

Today, no one said anything about Thor and Amarav. Most of the adults knew what was going on, anyway, so there was no need to provoke the situation.

Loki was quietly stirring his meal of something hot and thick, like oatmeal.

Thor was eating something similar, but was enjoying some fruit-bread on the side more often than not.

Janice hardly ate, but kept watching Loki and (especially) Thor very closely.

Rosie was lustily biting into a golden delicious apple.

Amarav was falling asleep in her chair.

Janice quickly glanced cynically over to Loki when he looked up at Amarav. He stared back at his breakfast and remained his usual volume.

Thor noticed this, and, having the second-least discretion of the people at the table, (Rosie was first) he spoke up and asked, seriously, "What is _with_ you and Amarav, Brother?"

Amarav jerked awake. Janice defensively put her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

Loki looked innocently at Amarav. "Nothing, Brother; I don't know what you're talking about."

Odin looked solemnly up at his younger son.

Loki noticed he was once again the center of attention and his heart rate increased.

Thor smirked. "Well, come on, Loki, we all know it can't be _nothing_."

Loki continued his muted charade. He didn't answer his brother.

Frigga spoke up for her son. "Just leave him alone, Thor. You can see he's already troubled with whatever it is."

Sif looked up at Loki with the same distrustful attitude as the second daughter of King Demetrius.

Thor took one last suspicious glance at Loki and then turned to Amarav. "So what happened last night?"

"What? What are you talking about?" she questioned innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why did you go run off with my brother? You're destined to marry _me_!"

"Enough!" yelled Odin, slamming his fist on the table.

Everyone shut up.

"Thor, there is no doubting whether you will marry this girl or not," he continued sternly, "you don't have to torment your brother in the process just because he cherishes her as well!"

Sif's eyes grew wide.

The warriors three suddenly became very interested in their dishes.

Loki blushed and exhaled quietly.

Thor recoiled and rested back in his seat.

Janice glared at the two brothers.

Lacy looked extremely surprised.

Frigga looked extremely concerned for her son.

King Demetrius looked like an immovable statue.

Amarav and Loki avoided each other's eyes.

Rosie took a dainty bite of her meal, swallowed, and then asked her second-oldest sister quietly, "Janice, what does 'cherish' mean?"

Janice continued frowning at Thor and Loki. "It means 'to love,'" she answered quietly.

Loki shifted uncomfortably.

There was another awkward silence, but this time Loki didn't ask to be excused. Two days in a row after the Farlovellian princesses arrived would have been a little suspicious, anyway. He just composed himself and finished his breakfast with haste.

"Loki, wait!" called Amarav. But he just hurried out.

Thor smirked. "What, are you going to leave again, like last night?"

Amarav frowned at him. Odin frowned even more sternly at him, so he stopped talking and shoved a bite in his mouth.

Fandral then piped up to interrupt the awkwardness of the moment. "Well, it's been a most excellent breakfast; a good day for a duel, eh Hogun?"

Hogun sniffed. "We'll see."

"You're not going to lose again like last time, are you Sif?" laughed Volstagg.

Sif frowned irritably at Volstagg.

Thor was frowning at Amarav, but then he smiled pleasantly. "Maybe you and I can have a duel, hunh Amarav?"

Amarav scowled at him. "I don't kill."

All the warriors, including Thor and Sif, laughed.

"It's not a duel to the _death_ ," corrected Volstagg.

"It's a duel for _points_ ," ended Hogun.

Amarav smiled slightly at them. "Okay, maybe I'll try it," she said hopefully.

Sif smiled warmly. "You'll like it," she nodded.

Right after breakfast, the Asgardians led her to the arena, an outdoor area right outside the palace. It was a warm and sunny day, so bright that Amarav had to squint in the sunlight when she first walked outside.

"This is the arena," said Fandral, motioning to the square painted on the ground. It was no more than twenty-five square feet. Hard poles, made from some foreign metal, stuck up from the ground at each corner. It was a pretty basic arena.

Thor stepped into the arena and motioned for Amarav to follow. She reluctantly came.

Loki stood watching her from the roof of the palace.

"Okay, here are the rules," said Volstagg. "No cutting, no killing, no—"

"We know the rules, my friend," interrupted Thor. He then turned to Amarav. "Just try to fight and subdue me without killing me."

"Like a boxing match?"

Everyone blinked but Amarav.

"Yes, I think it's sort of like that," said Thor without understanding at all. "Now, take me on."

Amarav stood, unsure of what to do. She tried punching him with her fist, but he just dodged it.

"Try harder," called Sif.

Amarav did try, and failed again, this time Thor getting in a punch to her shoulder. "Ow!"

Loki snickered, amused.

Amarav clenched her teeth and glared at Thor.

"Well, what do you expect? It's a duel," he said, with a slightly smug grin.

Amarav glared harder. "Alright then, if that's how you want to play," she said, determinedly.

Loki leaned against the railing on the roof and smiled.

Thor tried another punch, but Amarav suddenly produced a forcefield around herself and blocked the hit, causing Thor to punch the forcefield before she dissipated it.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Wow," said Sif, amazed.

"Where did that come from?" marveled Fandral.

Loki's eyebrows raised in extreme surprise.

Amarav looked even more determined. She suddenly whipped herself invisible and punched Thor in the back.

Loki stood quickly and his eyes grew very round in shock.

Amarav appeared again, then blasted Thor twice with blue energy from her hands. Thor fell down, knocked out by the energy.

"Timeout! Timeout!" cried Fandral, running in-between them. "Amarav, where did _that_ come from?"

Amarav looked innocently surprised. "Um, I don't know, I didn't mean to hurt him—"

"No, I mean _that_! The invisible wall, the blasting, the, the invisibility! How did you do that?"

Loki's face showed extreme shock. He gave Amarav one last glance before rushing back down into the palace.

Amarav suddenly noticed where Loki was before he disappeared, and she walked toward the palace.

"Amarav, where are you going?" called Sif.

She didn't answer. In fact, she turned invisible as she walked into the palace.

Thor picked himself up and rubbed his eyes. "What just happened?"

"You lost," answered Hogun.

"Wha— you mean— to Amarav?"

Sif watched the last place Amarav stood with eyebrows raised and great, round eyes.


	6. Chapter Six: Awestruck and Lovestruck

**Chapter Six: Awestruck and Lovestruck**

Amarav and Loki met in the palace, both invisible of their own doing.

"Amarav, how did you do that?" asked Loki, still shocked.

"I... don't know, Loki," she responded, a little surprised herself. "I mean, I've always had forcefields, and blue energy, that came from a lightning strike... but I don't ever remember becoming invisible before..."

Loki looked upon her in adoration. "I must have caused that somehow," he said softly.

Amarav couldn't contain her passion. "I can turn invisible now!? Loki, this is awesome!"

She spun around and didn't notice she had also lifted herself two feet off the ground and was hanging there.

Loki's eyes grew even wider and he gaped at her.

"What? What's wrong? Oh! That, heheh," she said, descending. "Yeah, I've been able to do that since the lightning strike as well."

Loki stood awestruck before her. "Amarav... I... wow..."

"You _wow_ what?" she said, smiling at him.

He just exhaled briefly and grinned at her.

They were grinning smittenly at each other when Odin walked into the room. Both of them quickly revealed themselves.

"Amarav," said Odin, "come with me. Now."

Amarav glanced at her lover anxiously before pulling herself away to make after his father.

"It is reported to me that you have valuable gifts," said Odin, sitting in his throne.

"Gifts?" she asked, surveying the others present. Both sets of parents, her betrothed husband, and a couple of guards. She was most nervously eyeing Odin, however.

"Yes," he answered, "gifts that exceed the ordinary capabilities of our kind."

"Well, your Majesty, I do have these, um, powers, you see."

She levitated herself before them all, then descended back down.

"I can fly," she said, then creating a forcefield around herself. "I can make these... forcefields," she said, smiling at the awestruck expressions of both mothers (and Thor, somewhat.). "I can also turn invisible like this—" she said, demonstrating, then returning to normal, "—and I can blast blue energy from my hands that, apparently, knocks people out but doesn't kill them."

She waited expectantly for a reply from the King of Asgard.

"Well, my daughter, you are very impressive," he responded, smiling slightly. "But, unless tested, you will be considered a threat to the people of Asgard."

"A threat?! But I'm a superhero back on—"

"Shush, dear, just be quiet and listen," consoled her mother after noticing Odin's frown worsen.

Amarav glared mildly at Odin.

Odin examined her solemnly. "Daughter of Farlovelle, I must say that you are most talented, yet such talents always come with a weakness, and that weakness is pride."

"But I—"

"And pride, can lead to one's downfall."

"But, your Majesty, I've never used my powers for anything but good!" she argued, astounded by the gravity of the situation.

"Good? Then Heimdall informs me incorrectly?" questioned the Allfather curiously.

Amarav still possessed her stunned impudence.

"It has come to my attention that, when you and your crew were searching for a certain mineral, you disobeyed orders and used your powers to rob townspeople of their goods."

Flashback. Amarav flew out of a store carrying a cartful of different cheeses.

"Your Majesty, that was a long time ago, and I was only—"

"—stealing to protect your lover," finished Odin with a wise frown.

Amarav staggered back in a cold wave of pure shock.

Odin remained unchanged. "Yes, that's right."

The girl blinked fully to clear her mind.

Allfather smiled, then frowned gravely. "But doing a wrong to correct another wrong is never the right way to handle a situation, even if you had pure intent."

Amarav now listened humbly. "Yes, your Excellency."

"Good," said Odin, turning to the others. "The girl has passed the test and she may go forward with the wedding procedures as planned."

"What?! But I—"

"Enough!" he silenced, not too roughly. "Carrie, tomorrow the princess shall be cared for most excellently, as it will be her wedding day."

Amarav suddenly noticed her caretaker standing nearby.

"Yes, your Highness," she replied.

Odin dismissed Carrie and then called the prince of Asgard and the princess of Farlovelle forward.

They stepped up to the throne. Her mother was smiling radiantly at her.

Amarav almost gasped when Thor presented her a most beautiful golden ring set with rubies and sapphires.

"You're most welcome," he said acutely.

Amarav couldn't help but smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

But then she remembered Loki.

She gazed helplessly in the direction of the door, unknowing that a certain ambitious prince stood directly in her path of vision.

Loki just sighed, walked out of the room, and contemplated painfully.

Janice twisted her face in disgust. "She's going to be married _tomorrow_?! But... we've only been here two days!"

Rosie sighed and shook her head. "That's what Julie said."

The two sisters sat in Janie's luxurious bedroom. Both looked unhappy and disappointed.

Then Janice looked furious. "I may not have powers, unlike _her_ , but I do have this."

She unsheathed her emerald-green lightsaber. Rosalee looked nearly horrified.

"You can't kill the prince!" she exclaimed.

Her sister laughed almost evilly. "I don't have to," she said, "I'm just going to play a little prank."

Janice snickered as she paraded out of the room.

Rosie sighed and shook her head at the floor. "Oh sister..."

Amarav was crying in her room. Weeping, sobbing. She couldn't be married to Thor! It was all wrong... all upside-down.

Then she saw the ring on her finger and realized she had no control of her fate.

Amarav jerked awake at the sound of a knock on her door. She hastily arose and opened the door to see Thor standing there. "Oh, you," she muttered, starting to close the door slightly.

"Wait!" he cried, almost desperately. "I want to speak with you!"

Bored and tired, she hesitantly opened the door.

He entered and sat down on the bed. "Have you been crying?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

She sat down on the other side of the bed. "I don't know..." she said, burying her face in her hands.

Thor looked moved. He put his hand on her shoulder, looking a little guilty as she started to cry. "It's alright, Amarav, you can tell me anything."

Amarav sniffled, then glared at him. "I don't want to marry you, Thor!"

"Why not?" he asked, frowning slightly at her response.

"Because... because..."

"It it because you love another?" he asked, unable to suppress a grin.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" she cried, wiping her eyes and glaring at him.

Thor smiled, to her puzzlement. "That's alright."

"It's...alright?" she asked, confused.

"You are a nice girl and all, but I'm not that fond of political marriages either," he said, sounding sincere.

Amarav lightened up. "Oh."

She didn't seem _that_ angry anymore.

Thor smiled cordially, like he did when they first met. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "No, Thor, not yet," she said.

He smiled widely. "Right."

Amarav looked suspiciously at him, then looked sadly at her floor. "You can go now, Thor."

He continued smiling. "Okay."

He quietly exited the room, causing her to glance his direction suspiciously once more before the door clicked shut.

"That was weird," she thought to herself before falling asleep on top of her bed.


	7. Chapter Seven: Spies and a Betrayal

**Chapter Seven: Spies and a Betrayal**

"Do you like this one?" asked Carrie, holding up a fluffy white wedding dress.

"Um... no, not really," answered Amarav, rubbing her lips with one finger.

Carrie put the dress down wearily, then held up a similar, more elegant one. "How about this?"

Amarav pursed her lips to one side, reflectively. "Um, it's nice, I guess."

Her caretaker sighed and placed the dress down. "What do you want, Amarav? Do you like pink?"

Carrie started shuffling through the dresses available in Amarav's size.

Amarav looked back at Carrie, and her eyes brightened as she said, "Actually, I was looking for something blue... dark blue."

Janice strode through the hallway of Odin's palace in search of a certain firstborn prince. She found him in his room dressing in fine Asgardian clothes for his wedding, his door hanging half-open. She smiled mischievously and creeped into the room. Once she was inside, she drew her lightsaber and held it to his neck just as he noticed her presence and startled back a bit.

"Follow me, unless you want to lose that handsome face of yours," she threatened, chopping the mirror he had been looking into and then returning the weapon to his chin.

She led him into the dungeon and into a cell. He protested with pleading cries. "Wait! Wait! Princess, I have to get to my wedding! I have no time for games!"

Janice looked enraged. "Games?! Games! This isn't a game, your Highness!" she shouted at him sarcastically as she slammed the cell door. He grabbed at the bars and shook them a little as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Princess!"

"Talk to the Tokesey!" she threw back at him as she shut the dungeon door viciously.

"Tokesey?" he asked quietly. "What's Tokesey?"

Amarav posed in front of her mirror pinching the hem of her navy blue dress.

"What do you think?" Carrie asked.

"I think... I like it," Amarav replied, twirling with delight.

Her caretaker smiled warmly and exhaled briefly. "Well, that's good. We can get started on your shoes now. Come on, Princess."

Carrie started to walk out the door when Amarav quickly said, "Wait! Couldn't you just bring the shoes in here?"

Carrie halted, and sighed. "Amarav, you're sure you have to have them in here?"

Amarav blinked. "Uhh, yeah..."

She sighed again. "Alright, fine. I'll call Miles in here."

She walked out and the door shut with a soft thump behind her.

Amarav listened to the silence and wrinkled her brows at a faint ruffle behind her.

"You look beautiful," came Loki's mischievous voice.

Amarav jumped at the sound but whirled around to face him instinctively. She giggled. "Loki, you scared me!"

"I did?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

Amarav thought her heart missed a beat when he gave her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm so sorry things have to be this way."

He smiled back. "It's alright. Besides, I have a plan."

Amarav blinked in her usual fashion. "What could you possibly do to stop—"

Carrie walked in, Miles trailing behind her. "Amarav? Who on _Asgard_ are you talking to?"

Amarav turned quickly toward her, then looked back at where Loki had been had he not vanished immediately. "Um, just myself, Carrie."

She turned back toward the mirror and examined her dress again.

Miles was juggling what seemed to be a few dozen boxes of expensive-looking dress shoes.

"Your Highness— I brought— as many as I could—" he stuttered, dropping four or five boxes between phrases. Carrie stooped to help pick them up.

"We tried to find blue ones, Amarav, but the color is kind of scarce as far as shoes," said Carrie, setting the last box on the bed. "What other colors do you like?"

Amarav smiled slightly. "Uhh... well I do like purple. And red."

Carrie motioned to Miles and he started pawing through the heap of boxes. "How about this?" he asked, holding up a pair of sparkling purple shoes.

"Mmm... too sparkly."

The servants continued shuffling through the pile. "What about this?" he asked again, holding up a plainer pair.

"Perfect," said Amarav. "Let me try them on."

To her surprise, Miles grabbed her and set her down on the bed, then bent down to slip the shoes on her feet himself.

"Hey!" she said. "That's not really necessary..."

"Splendid!" he exclaimed, looking at the shoes. He pulled Amarav up and pushed her back over toward the mirror.

"Aah!" she ejected. Then her eyes grew wide with adoration at her beautiful appearance. "Wow..."

Carrie smiled. "Thank you, Miles. You may go now."

Miles bowed over-formally to the Farlovellian princess and left the room.

Carrie then turned to Amarav.

"Alright, princess, it's time."

"Time for what? Aah! Hey!"

Carrie began to comb roughly through Amarav's frizzy mess of hair.

"Ouch! Ow! Sheesh, what are you doing?!" complained the princess.

"I'm fixing your hair," replied the servant, stroking furiously.

It took a few painstaking minutes before Amarav even dared to open her eyes. She was glad when she did, however, as she saw one very beautiful, non-frizzy haired princess shining back at her.

"Whoa... oh my word... I'm so..."

"Perfect, my princess. The prince will be very impressed," she replied, unknowing that one was already very much so.

"Come on, Amarav. Time to eat."

Amarav stole a glance at the last place she had seen her lover before she ran after the girl.

As soon as the door had shut, Loki made himself visible. He then proceeded to follow them out.

Janice was smirking victoriously, retracting her lightsaber as she walked away from the prison door when she turned to run right into Loki.

THUD!

"Oh, your Highness," she said nervously, hiding the lightsaber behind her back, "I didn't see you there."

She smiled widely and obviously guiltily.

Loki blinked. "Hi, Princess," he greeted, a touch of suspicion arising in his tone, "Do you know where my brother is?"

Janice gulped and gripped her lightsaber anxiously. "Why, no, Loki, sorry, I haven't seen him."

Loki furrowed his brows and turned his head slightly with suspicion. "I saw he broke the mirror in his room. Just wondering if he was okay."

Janice continued smiling innocently. "Yeah, that's um..." —she swallowed and glanced down at her shuffling foot— "...that's nice, but, um... ...sorry I don't know."

Loki sighed tiredly. "Okay," he said, walking away.

Janice watched him until he was completely out of sight and then collapsed against the dungeon door, exhaling with relief.


	8. Chapter Eight: Topsy-Turvy Upside-Down

**Chapter Eight: Topsy-Turvy Upside-Down**

Amarav and all the other important people were sitting at Odin's table for dinner. It was to be her last meal as an unmarried princess. Strangely enough, the very groom of the day was absent from the meal.

Odin looked suspiciously around the room, and then at his younger son. "Where's Thor?" he asked plainly.

Loki looked with true innocence back at his father. "I don't know, Father."

Janice snickered under her breath before stuffing her mouth with meat.

Rosie, being the only one who noticed this, looked reluctantly up at her sibling. "What's so funny, Janice?"

Janice continued to grin. "Nothin'," she said with a mouthful of ham.

Rosie eyed her sister critically. "Don't tell me you killed him."

Janice laughed out loud. "I didn't do anything!" she said lightly.

Frigga noticed the sisters murmuring to each other, and responded with a "What's the matter, my dears?"

Rosie opened her mouth to blurt a confession, but Janice interrupted with a loud, "Nothing's the matter, your Majesty, nothing at all."

Rosie frowned at her sister. "Nice," she muttered sarcastically.

Their eldest sibling was watching the opposing parents' youngest son with regret. He was doing the same to her, but with a hopeful twinkling of mischief in his eye. Amarav blinked curiously at this, wondering how in the world he was going to pull off whatever he was devising in that little mysterious mind of his.

While all these more psychic activities were transpiring, a servant walked up to Odin and began to speak in a small voice:

"Sir, your son the prince is nowhere to be found."

Odin looked serious. "Search the palace. Send every available guard out to search the city as well. I want my son found by dark tonight."

"Yes, your Majesty," replied the servant, proceeding to follow the orders.

After the meal, Carrie led Amarav away somewhere, Janice and Rosalee sequestered themselves off in a quiet place, and the rest of the people dispersed to other areas.

But Loki slipped quietly off and was nowhere to be found.

"Princess, you must come with me now," instructed Carrie. "It's getting dark, and as soon as the light is entirely gone, the prince's— your wedding procedures must take place."

Amarav looked a little worried. "Alright, but give me a minute first."

To Carrie's surprise and dismay, Amarav vanished and slipped away from her care.

"Amarav? Princess? Oh dear, Amarav!"

She started searching desperately around for her charge.

Meanwhile, the soon-to-be princess of Asgard was doing the same toward her soon-to-be brother-in-law. She explored the palace into places she had never before thought to enter just to see if Loki was there. And, she couldn't find him.

But she _did_ run into Thor.

Literally.

"Oh! Sorry, Thor," she said apologetically, making herself visible.

He looked surprised himself. "It's... alright, Amarav. But what are you doing in the men's dressing room?" he snickered.

Amarav got big eyes and looked around her, suddenly realizing where she was. "Oh! Oh my word! I've got to get out of here!"

Amarav wheeled around to escape the embarrassment of what she had just done, only to feel Thor hold her back.

"Wait, Amarav! I wanted to wish you good fortune first," he blurted, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Amarav's face twisted with repugnance, only causing the boy to smile and chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" she growled.

"You!" he laughed.

"Aaarrrgh!"

She pulled away from him and marched viciously out of the room.

"What?!" he called to her, smiling. "What's wrong?"

She slammed the door.

Janice and Rosalee were helping each other dress for the unwelcome occasion. However unpleasant, they still did not want to disappoint their parents.

Rosie had just pulled on a pink dress and she turned to her sister.

"Green? You're going to wear green to a... wedding?"

Janice pulled the dress over her head and looked innocently back at her sibling. "Why not? It's a perfect color!"

She started smoothing it out and did a few poses for herself in the mirror.

Rosie sighed. "Fine. But we better hurry. The wedding starts in ten minutes."

"Who cares if we're late! I've gotta go check on something."

Janice twirled around before curtsying out the door.

Amarav stood rigidly as Carrie pulled on her chosen dress at the last minute.

"Where were you, Amarav? We could be late now!"

Amarav shuddered. "Don't ask," she replied with disdain.

Carrie sighed. "Princess, you may go now. The prince awaits you."

Amarav walked bluely out of her room and down the hallway toward the open air.

Once outside, she was met by the king of Farlovelle.

"Come, my daughter," he said. She reluctantly held his arm as they walked down the aisle.

There were crowds of people on either side, ninety-nine percent of which Amarav had never even seen before.

Down the red-carpeted aisle was the throne where Odin sat. Before Odin stood Thor in his fine Asgardian clothing, fixing his tie as he turned toward Amarav, who turned away from him and looked out over the crowd.

She didn't see Loki anywhere.

"Father!" she asked hastily. "Where's Loki?"

He looked a little curiously at her, then answered simply, "I don't know, my daughter."

Thor smiled at the princess as she stepped up to him.

Amarav glanced at him, then looked away as she looked out over the crowd.

He had to be somewhere out there.

He had to save the day.

Her Loki.

She sighed and thought to herself, "This is all upside-down."

The Allfather stood and thumped the end of his scepter on the floor before he began to speak.

"Long ago, at the beginning of time, our forefathers learned..."


	9. Chapter Nine: Finale

**Chapter Nine: Finale**

Janice was late.

She was looking around in the palace, trying to find the dungeon, when she heard Odin's strong voice droning outside.

"Oh no!" she cried, walking quickly outside.

To her extreme horror, Amarav and Thor were standing in front of Odin's throne, and she heard him saying, "I now pronounce you..."

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, running abruptly down the aisle to stop the inevitable.

Amarav turned to her sister, but as soon as Odin finished his sentence, Thor kissed Amarav and held her to himself.

Janice was blatantly furious. She pulled out her lightsaber, causing a big commotion as she ran towards the prince.

Amarav was heartbroken. She didn't know what to say, or do, or... think. She had no idea where to go from where she was.

She was so absentminded that she didn't even notice Janice leaping into the air to strike Thor dead, when suddenly...

THWAMM!

Someone jumped between her and Thor, and struck her in the face with something hard.

She fell back, stunned from the blow, only to look up and see two Thors standing there, one holding Amarav's hand and the other gripping a hammer.

She felt dizzy, that was obvious; but quickly realized that everyone else appeared just as shocked as she did.

"Thor!" someone yelled. She turned to look, and it was his mother.

"What is going on here?!" cried Lacy, running up to her eldest daughter, not even paying attention to her second.

The Thor who had just married Amarav looked a little sheepish at the Thor who had just knocked Janice out of the way, before suddenly turning into Loki.

There was a momentary stillness of gravity in the air.

"Loki!" gasped his mother.

He half-smiled at her.

Janice growled and stood on her feet determinedly. "You..." she sneered, walking forward.

Miles suddenly jumped out of nowhere and restrained Janice from doing certain violence to the young prince.

Amarav looked breathless. "Loki!" she gasped, in similar fashion as his mother.

She hugged him tightly.

Odin looked displeased. He sent servants who dispersed the crowds before he gathered the others into the palace.

"How could you do this to us?" Frigga exclaimed, looking down at her younger son with regret and motherly pity.

Loki appeared calm and unshaken. "I only did it for the princess," he responded, feeling the loving glance that Amarav gave him as he said it.

Thor looked a little upset, but more at Janice than his brother. He paced like a caged lion around the room.

"May we go now, your Maj— Father?" asked Amarav to Odin as she grasped her husband's right hand.

Odin still looked very upset, but his expression lightened a little as Thor halted and said, "It is alright, brother."

Loki looked a little surprised as he turned to his brother.

Thor smiled in a brotherly way back at him. "I said it is alright," he repeated, "you may have the princess. I will not hold it against you."

Loki smiled back at his brother, before leading Amarav out of the room.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a princess!" shouted Janice at the guards who were dragging her to the dungeon.

"Yeah, well, too bad, lady," said one as they shoved her into the cell she had locked the prince in, "you're to be kept here by royal orders until you can behave yourself."

The cage door was shut.

"But I'm not supposed to be here! You can't just leave me! COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARDS! ARE YOU AFRAID TO FIGHT ME?!"

The dungeon door shut on her voice.

The guards turned to the eldest Prince of Asgard, who was standing by.

"Thank you, servants," he said curtly, dismissing them.

Thor looked down at his feet and wrinkled his brows in gentle sorrow. He pitied Janice.

He walked away from the dungeon, having the prudence to stay away from Janice while she was in her infuriated state.

"I was so scared, Loki," Amarav confided to him as they sat in his room.

"Yes, I knew," he replied, smiling at the memory, "but I had to do it anyway."

Amarav then gained an understanding look in her eye. "It was _you_ who caught me in the dressing room, wasn't it?"

Loki chuckled. "Yes, that was me."

Amarav smiled, then looked mildly disgusted again. "I still don't like kissing your brother, even if it was really you."

He still thought it was funny. "Mmhm."

Amarav smiled at him once more and kissed him.

When she pulled back, and they were smiling dazedly at each other, she said, in a quirky manner, "That feels a lot better."

They both kissed again.

Janice was calmed down, out of exhaustion. It had been a long and very stressful day for her, and her eyelids were beginning to droop as she sat on the cold, dark, dungeon floor.

There was nothing more comforting to see than light streaming through from the exit door.

She perked awake slightly when Miles strolled in and shut the door behind him.

"Princess!" he cried, gripping the bars.

Janice looked a little sorrowful at him. The Farlovellian servant who had been used to serving her some ten years ago was actually concerned for her.

"It's okay, Miles," she consoled, as he sat down on the other side of the bars, "I guess I deserved this for what I did today."

He smiled back at her with a simply humble adoration.

"I'm here to take care of you now, Princess," he responded.

Janice nodded to him. "Well, if I have to stay here overnight, a pillow would be nice."

The servant smiled at her before quickly obliging.


	10. Chapter Ten: Wrap-Up

**Chapter Ten: Wrap-up**

"Amarav..." whispered Loki, nudging her slightly. Amarav opened her eyes to see him lying next to her, and hovering over her. She tried to fall back asleep, but Loki was persistent enough that she finally arose.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"There's someone from your home planet that has come to see you," he answered.

"Captain Amarav," addressed Blake with respect, "your people on Farlovelle request that you return home there."

Amarav stood in the main throne room, the only thing holding her awake was seeing her sister in handcuffs nearby. She looked a little surprised at Blake. "I thought the planet was in ruins," she stated with slight confusion.

"It is," Blake replied. "They are seeking your help to rebuild it."

Amarav glanced anxiously at her husband standing beside her. He smiled warmly back at her. "Go on, Amarav," he encouraged. "I'll be waiting always here for you."

She smiled back at him, then turned back toward Blake. "I accept their offer," she replied, "on the condition that my sisters can come with me."

Blake turned to Odin briefly, then looked back at Amarav. "Well, the Farlovellians would love to welcome your sisters back," he replied, "but I think Janice is still in the custody of the king of Asgard."

Odin's solemn expression remained unwavering, but he responded, "I will allow the girl to leave, as long as she is not set free before you have left."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Blake. "We will see to it that all precautions are taken."

"Very well," responded the Asgardian king. "You may leave when you wish."

Blake led the sisters back into the StarShip 2000: Rosalee, Amarav, and last of all, handcuffed Janice. Loki sadly watched Amarav walk up the ramp. She ran speedily back down to him, hugged him tightly, and whispered, "I will return for you."

Loki felt a tear fall onto his shoulder. He released her, kissed her, and said softly, "And I will be waiting for you."

Amarav smiled and kissed him one last, long time, before she parted with him and ran back into her ship.

She watched Loki standing on the Rainbow bridge from her bedroom window until she could see him no longer.

THE END

 _to be continued, whenever The Avengers comes out..._


End file.
